


What could have been

by Destiel_warrior



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But he can also smite you dont doubt that, Castiel is adorable, Cussing, Dean cusses a lot ok, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, High school not so au, I suck at tags, Lots of dean cussing, M/M, More of a theory of a potentially canon thing, Non-smut fic, Sassy Dean, Supernatural - Freeform, The only reason i rated this teen and up is because of the cussing, maybe some angst?, memory erasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 05:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15333273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_warrior/pseuds/Destiel_warrior
Summary: Dean Winchester moves from place to place while his father hunts things. He meets Castiel, a mysterious cutie in a trenchcoat that always sits alone, observing every one, nobody messes with him, barely anybody knows his name, but his presence is almost eerie, it's kind of magical almost. Dean and Cas fall in love and when Dean tries to tell Cas what he does, Castiel knows because he is an angel, which he shouldn't have told Dean. When Dean leaves castiel has to do something that will damage their far in the future relationship and when they meet again in a very *hot* place, it's too much for castiel.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is my first time publishing what I'm writing so sorry if it's all over the place, if it is just tell me and I'll fix it. Destiel is my frik frakin otp and I would sell my soul just for them to become canon like ugh Sam needs to just lock them in a closet together or something. Anyways I was talking to one of my friends and I came up with a theory and pitched it to her so now I'm writing it. Anyways yeah I apolagize for the rambling. Carry on (mY WAyward SOoOon)

Dean shifted his feet anxiously as he put in the locker combination code on the lock. He usually felt pretty confident at new schools, they were all the same, he joined the jocks, banged the cheerleaders, and beat up anyone that got near Sammy. But this school was different.   
It was a lot smaller, only about 300-400 people in all. The group's were different, there was no higher power, and there wasn't a football team, which meant there weren't the jocks and the cheerleaders.   
The library was a place every one went because it wasn't just olinformstive books, there were movies, computers, comfy chairs, drawing pads. It was basically a hangout place. The teachers had the friendly at first but secretly judging you smile on their faces, which made Dean feel even more unwelcome than the straight up scowls he was used to.   
It wasn't a hippie-live-love-laugh kind of place, there were still the bullies and the nerdy kids, the dumb kids. But they weren't as separated. Dean didn't know where to go, what group he would fit in with.   
Dean was a public school guy, he was used to the natural order of things, the nerds befriended the new girls who then tried out for the cheerleading team, then the cheerleaders banged the jocks that picked on the nerds while the cheerleaders laughed and then they graduated and it started all over again.   
But here...  
You make friends, you stick with them, no teams to try out for, no jocks to nail. It was so different. Every day was different and it scared Dean more than any run of the mill vampire or poltergeist could.   
Because Dean would have to make real friends and get attached to them here, either that or be alone for five weeks.   
So as he stood there in front of his locker, shaky, vulnerable, he barely noticed a blue eyed beauty walk up next to him and unlock his own locker, right next to Dean's. "You look like you've just seen a ghost" the blue eyed boy said. Dean jumped and turned to look at the person who had just interrupted his thoughts with the saying that he would never know how ironic it was.   
"Uh, well, I uh, you'd be surpri- I mean, uhm, yeah ha, I'm just uh, Dean, my name is, uh well I, Dean." Was all he could manage to spit out because he was completely shocked by how astounding this boy looked.   
His eyes locked with Deans and he stared at the crystal blue waves crashing against a silver ring outlining his pupil. The boys hair was all Dean could describe as sex hair. Shaggy and messed up but in a very very hot way. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Dean realised what he just said and he blushed, facing his head towards the floor so the sex haired guy wouldn't see. Blue eyed boy, sex haired guy, how many nicknames would Dean make up before the mysterious cutie would just tell him his name, dammit!   
"Haha, Dean, cute name, I'm Cas, well, Castiel, but please don't call me that. It's a name I only let my family a dress me by for.. reasons" Cas nervously scratched his messy hair. Well at least Dean had a name for him now. Cas. It was a good name.   
Dean laughed nervously and turned back to his locker only to realize far too late that he had drifted closer to his locker while talking to Cas.   
Dean smacked his face on the locker and fell back in surprise, a math book sliding out of his hand. Cas laughed hysterically and handed the book to one flustered as fuck Dean Winchester.   
Dean stood up quickly and dusted off his pants.   
"Well I have to get to class but it was nice to meet you ass-I MEAN CAS! Sorry!" Dean never apolagize for something so hilariously stupid, what was wrong with him? Dean didn't have time for that, he had to get to class, so with a wave to Cas and a wink from Cas, Dean blushed and stumbled away.


	2. An interesting first day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean sits with Cas at lunch and they talk chat for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg guys holy shit I got 32 hits already? Well it's half past midnight and I'm bored so here have another chapter, an admittably short one. Sorry it's so short, I accidentally posted it and it kind of ended in a good spot and I'm feeling done for the night, I'll probably post another chapter in the next couple days.

The teacher -Mrs. Rancher- dismisses the class for lunch. Dean didn't notice, though, he head his thoughts elsewhere.. Cas's eyes.. His jawline.. His hair.. "Dean it's time for lunch" Mrs. Rancher spoke to Dean softly, but she was obviously annoyed.  
All the teachers at this school were fake. Dean hated it. Because it seemed that he was the only one that saw past their sweet smiles and soft tones. They were all miserable and hated children just as much as his public school teachers had.  
Dean slowly stood up, swinging his tan backpack over his shoulder. 

When he arrived in the cafeteria it was already crowded with hungry teens, they were like animals, pushing each other in line and gulping down their food as if they had forgotten how to be decent human beings. Dean loved lunch time but not because of the cliche' 'lunch is my favorite subject in school because I don't have to do any work sort of way.  
Dean loved lunch because he got to observe the different groups, the way the behaved around different people. And he got to talk with friends. But at this school the group's were all the same, and he had nobody to sit with on default.  
But then Dean saw, in the corner of the room, a tan trench coat draped over a plastic blue chair. And Cas's signature sex hair poking up.  
Dean dropped his tray on the table loudly, seeming to have forgotten his nerves back at his locker.  
Cas jumped in his seat, snapping his eyes up -Dean could've sworn he saw them glow for a second- but castiel moved his head away and stared into space. 

After a long period of silence. 

"So I don't get a Hello?" Dean said with a toothy side grin.  
"Hello, Dean." Castiels voice was deep and rough, it drove Dean crazy.  
"Hey Cassie" Dean said playfully, sipping at his milk.  
"You seem like a whole different person, you were so ador- awkward a few hours ago." Castiel looked at Dean with a soft but intense glare, it felt like Cas was gently fucking him with his eyes.  
" What? Miss the old me? I'm not soft enough for you?" Dean winked at Cas and intensified their unspoken staring contest. 

"The food here tastes like grandma dick, how do you eat this every day?" Dean changed the subject after a while of no response.  
"I don't eat much, don't need to since im- I get fed a lot a home." Castiel caught himself mid sentence. Dean cocked his head to the side, trying to read Cas's emotions but he was a glued shut book.  
"I guess I'll just have to deal with it or starve, we usually only have enough food around the, er, motel, to feed Sammy and give me a little snack." Dean's father was always out hunting which meant Dean had to either steal food or get a weekend job at McDonald's.  
"I'm guessing Sammy is your brother?"  
"Yeah he's my little bro, gotta feed him first since he's growing a heck of a lot more than I am." Dean let his gaze wander around the cafeteria. 

The first group Dean saw contained a few emo looking girls and a guy with a moustache and leather pants.  
The second group had a girl with a miniskirt and a very ugly laugh, and two boys with identical bowl cuts.  
The third group had exactly what Dean was looking for, Sam. Sam was sitting in between a girl with short brown hair and baggy pants, and a dude with long special earrings and a grateful dead t-shirt. They both looked like freshman just like Sammy.  
Dean pointed at the group and Cas turned his head and nodded.  
"Sammy in the normal one in the middle" Dean lied. Sam being normal was about as big of a lie as Santa. Sam's dad hunted monsters for a living, you can't get much less normal than that, unless you ARE a monster.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean invites castiel to go get pizza after school because Cas has apparently never had pizza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I cut the last chapter short I'll try and make this one longer, I'm trying to make this fix more drawn out and longer than anything I've ever written on other writing websites.

"Oh my fucking god Cas what the fuck are you from the fucking 1800s or something, you must be out if your god damn mind, there's no way you're not being a lying little ass right now" Dean was on the verge of being full blown livid, his fists were tight and he practically spat his words.   
"Dean I don't see how it's such a big deal" Cas shrugged nonchalantly as they walked down the hall, he seemed to be oblivious to the huge problem at hand. Dean had never met anyone. Ever. LIKE. Ever. Who had to be this insane.   
"Dude you've never even had one fucking slice? Just a bite?" Dean was utterly shocked.   
"Look Dean, I live in a home where we are very healthy people, pizza just isn't one of the things on the list of foods we eat at home l, and we never eat out. So I've never had pizza, it's not like I'm telling you I have 85 gorillas in my garage" cas sighed, he would never understand the odd need for food that humans had. And specific kinds of food were better than others apparently. It all tasted like sand to him.   
"Castiel there two things I know for sure, bert and ernie are gay and I'm not letting you go to sleep tonight a pizza virgin. We're getting pizza today first thing after school. Meet me at Zachariahs Pizza Buffet at 6." Dean trudged off to class, leaving Castiel alone and utterly confused.   
Cas was an angel, he was not supposed to make human connections, he was there to observe, so why was he letting Dean seep into his life in judt a few hours? He felt.. different. Like he knew things, had seen things even, that Castiel could relate to. 

Cas stepped inside a small, old, dingy restaurant with 5 tables, tops. All he could smell was cheese and grease.   
Dean was sitting at a booth in the corner of the room, staring directly at Cas. Castiel sat down across from Dean, wiping off the seat and laying his trench coat down to sit on.   
"This place is very..." "Quaint? Old? Smelly? Dirty? Yeah but it's got damn good pizza so shut your trap." Dean was very protective-like over this small pizza shop. 

"So um, what brings you in town Dean?" Castiel had a hunch about Dean and he wanted to see if he was correct, plus a little conversation while the awful wait staff slacked never hurt anybody.  
"Well uh, my dad, he likes to hunt. And there's some good game here innuhhh, jentown." Dean smiled awkwardly and Cas knew right then what Dean's father hunted.   
"What kind of game does your father hunt?" Castiel pressed.   
"Uh, he likes rarer things, things that'll put up a fight, something he can chase for a while." Dean shifted nervously.   
"Your father hunts the supernatural." Castiel stated matter-of-factly. Dean looked shocked, like someone had literally just stuck his finger in an electric socket.   
"How the fuck did you know that Cas?" Dean looked around, paranoid obviously.   
"Because I'm-" Cas knew he should tell Dean this but he trusted Dean, a lot. So he gulped, looked around nervously, and ducked in towards Dean and half whispered "I'm and angel of the Lord Dean."   
Dean jumped back in his seat and stared at Cas, wide eyed.   
"Well talk about ice breakers." Was all Dean could say.   
Castiel chuckled but straightened out his back and out on his best 'angsty teenager' face when then waitress popped up out of nowhere with a pad and pen and of course a soul wrenching fake smile.   
"Can I take your order cutie pies?" The waitress spoke with a long southern drawl. She was quite chubby and had light brown eyes. She wore blue cowgirl boots and a t-shirt that said 'don't mess with texas' in faded white letters. Her bleach blonde hair was tied up in a messy bun and she tapped her pen on the pad while cas tried to figure out what to order, he hasn't even looked at the menu yet.   
"We'll share a large meat lovers with extra Italian sausage, and two cokes please." Dean smiled sweetly at the waitress and she nodded, walking away towards the kitchen behind broken old fashioned swinging doors.   
"That's Darla, she's a doll." Dean smiled cheerfully, he had obviously already been here quite a few times in the past couple days since he arrived in town.   
He must really fucking love pizza. 

"Well Dean I must say, I usually don't see why food gets humans so exited but this was delicious." Castiel stabbed the corners of his mouth with a wet napkin. He truly did enjoy the pizza, he had four slices. Dean had six. He was a beast.   
The conversation between them was minimal, mainly just grunts of pleasure in between greasy bites of pizza.   
Dean stood up and dusted off his faded blue jeans, Castiel noticed how prominent his bow leggedness was and it was quite adorable.   
Castiel smiled and stood up slowly, locking eyes with Dean.   
"Cas I'm glad you liked the pizza because if you didn't I'm not sure if we could be friends." Dean sounded serious, but he had to be joking, right?   
Castiel chuckled and put on his trench coat as they stepped outside, the pungent scent of cigarettes hitting castiel like a ton of bricks.   
Dean turned to castiel and smirked. "I had fun, the whole angel thing was a shock but ik used to that kind of shock." Dean stepped a bit closer to Cas.   
Castiel looked down, blushing, as Dean inched closer with every word he spoke.   
"You know Dean, if the whole angel thing is too much we don't have to be friends." Castiel said reluctantly. He felt that Dean accepting this was all too easy.   
"Cas, don't say that. Of course I want to be your friend, idiot!" Dean smacked Cas over the head. "Hey, assbutt! That kind of hurt!" Cas teased Dean, it didn't hurt at all but Dean didn't have to know that.   
"Oh I'm sorry do you want me to kiss it? Dean grabbed Castiels head in attempt to over dramatically kiss Castiels "boo boo" but Cas, without thinking, leaned toward and locked lips with Dean.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel find out they must part soon and spend the night in the parking lot of the pizza place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't posted in a while my apologies. Enjoy this chapter :)

Dean's hand was running through the angels hair, he had Cas pushed up against the impala.   
Castiels hands were taking Dean's shoulder and his back. 

*ring ring ring* 

Dean pulled his phone out of his pocket.   
"Its Sammy, I gotta answer this" Dean said breathlessly. 

"Sammy I'm kinda, er, busy-yes I'm with Cas, anyways I-Sam shut up!" Dean began blushing "Sam why did you call me?" Dean paused, his lips parted and his eyes widened.   
"Yeah okay Sammy I gotta... go..." 

Dean slowly sank down to a sitting position, leaning against the impala. Cas sat down next to Dean and put his hand on Dean's shoulder. 

"Dean, what's wrong?" 

Dean started into Castiels beautiful blue eyes, seeking comfort in the calming sparkle and smile deep in his expression. 

"It's my dad.. He's coming home this weekend. Which means I'm leaving this weekend." Dean lowered his head to his knees, but Castiel gently grabbed Dean's chin. 

" Dean, I'm only going to tell you this because I can for reasons if you knew... you can't know why I'm at liberty to tell you this right now. But, Dean, I promise, with every last fiber in my body I swear, this is not our last encounter. In fact, our next, will bring me pain because you will not feel the same but Dean we will we each other again and I know it won't matter that I'm telling you this but, we will. We will." A single tear had run down Cas's cheek. 

Dean rested his forehead to Cas's. They were both crying. Castiel slowly lowered his head to Dean's shoulder and wrapped his arms around Dean. Dean rested his chin against his beautiful angels shoulder. What did Cas mean? Why couldn't Dean know why Cas told him this? How did Cas know? 

Dean sat there, arms wrapped around each other, for hours. Sitting in the parking lot leaning against the impala. They were happy, they felt safe in each other's arms. This was the home that Cas never had. This was the home that Dean had once had but lost. This was safety, comfort, happiness. Just them. 

Dean lifted his head, Castiel was there to meet his eyes. Dean realized he had fallen asleep sitting there with Cas and the angel had just watched him sleep. 

"Cas what time is it?" 

"3am" 

"Oh" 

"OH" Dean hopped up. It was 3am! He was supposed to be home by midnight to check on Sammy. 

"Dean what's wrong?" Castiel tilted his head in such an adorable way or made Dean's heart melt.   
Dean leaned in and kissed Cas with passion, but made it short.   
Cas stumbled back, he looked shaken. 

"Cas I have to go, Sammy is home alone I have to make sure he's okay." Dean opened the door to the impala. 

"I'll go with you" Cas appeared sitting in the seat next to Dean, Dean jumped. 

"Dammit Cas just walk you don't have to do your little poof thing" Dean said playfully, Cas rolled his eyes. 

Dean pulled up in the parking lot, the light was still on. Sam was awake. Or gone. Dammit. 

Dean rushed to the door of the motel, quickly unlocking it. He burst inside to find Sam on the couch making out with the girl he was sitting with earlier. 

"DEAN!" Sam pushed the girl away and jumped off the couch. Dean rolled his eyes. 

"You go Sammy, just don't hop in bed til you're older, you kids have fun." Dean walked into his room where Cas was sitting.   
"I'm tired, I'm going to sleep, do wanna crash here? You must be tired."   
"I'm and angel, I don't sleep."   
"Well then what are you gonna do"   
"I'll watch over you"   
"Okay, good night"   
And with that, Dean fell fast asleep.


	5. Authors note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note because I'm too tired to write a chapter but would like to update

Hey y'all, so I know this isn't a very popular fic but to those who have read this and like it, I promise I will try and write a new chapter soon!   
I have been doing a lot lately, this whole summer I have been really lazy and these past few weeks I've actually been active, doing things, hiking, seeing movies, going to a concert, and more. Also I have school in two days but once I get settled and (hopefully) fix my computer, I'll start regularly updating.   
Right now I'm just writing this on my phone which is why the chapters are so short.   
Thank you for reading and leaving kudos and commenting, every time I get kudos or a comment it makes my day so much better.   
I have not abandoned this fix, just know that 


End file.
